Harry Potter and The Secret Power Within
by Luap362
Summary: Post HBP: After the death of Dumbledore, Harry begins to hone his abilities in preparation for the destruction of the Horcruxs'; and eventually Voldemort himself. HHr as the story progresses. Abandoned. So sad. So sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Secret Power Within**

By: Luap362

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, et cetera . . . 

**Chapter One: Departure, Plans, and Apparation**

It was a cold evening, and a dark one as well. The only noises were those of the howling winds, mingled with the swish of trees in the distance, as well as the sound of falling rain. A lone figure stood on the top step of the stairs to the double doors of the castle, awaiting a carriage that would take him into the village of Hogsmeade. At a glance, this person exuded no particularly astonishing features, for only his height, weight, and possibly age could be assessed with careful observation, as well as with a keen eye. He wore a long black traveling cloak, with the hood up over his head. The shadows cast over his face were momentarily lifted following a flash of lightning, and his emerald eyes momentarily shone through the night. He snapped his fingers, and instantly a pitiful looking house elf appeared with a trunk. The elf proceeded to what appeared to be a horseless carriage, which had appeared just moments before the man had snapped his fingers. To some, the carriage was known to be drawn by Thestrals, which are only seen by those who have seen death. And Harry Potter believed that he himself had seen too much death.

"Hogsmeade Station" whispered Harry hoarsely into the Thestrals's ear, before climbing himself into the box. He was tired, and was overwhelmed with emotion. He had also, consequently, spoken only to Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ginny since after the funeral. He was stricken with grief over the death of Dumbledore, and felt as if the pain would never go away. He'd thought that losing Sirius was difficult, yet when comparing both men, he realized that Dumbledore was more like family than anybody else could have been in his life. He'd been there to help him along the way, congratulate him with his accomplishments, protect justice, share the truth, preserve good, and protect as many as he could. _"And so I come to it, and from here on, there can't be any turning back"_ Harry thought with a grim determination. He knew what he had to do, and few could help him in this quest.

For the first time in his life, he felt he was truly alone. Her knew that from his birth he'd had his parents, and even after their deaths, he realized that he's had Dumbledore. Later in his life, Lupin came in, and then Sirius, and both had offered the best of support and advise in all of his endeavors. Now there was only Lupin. In his mind he knew that Remus was still there for him, but in his heart, he knew he was alone. "I still have my friends" reasoned Harry, unaware that he'd spoken aloud. Kreacher cast him a dirty look, and muttered something like "Master's filthy friends . . . " and "Mudbloods and blood-traitors all of them . . . "

Harry heard this and scowled at Kreacher. He was Kreacher's master, and therefore Kreacher had to obey him, yet Kreacher, it seemed, had found a loophole in elf law so that he could continue to speak ill of Harry's friends, even though he'd been ordered by Harry not to. Harry made a subconscious note to ask Hermione all she knew about the laws House Elves were bound to. This however, brought him sad and even painful memories of his last meeting with her. He only met with her for he felt he couldn't deal with the rest. He dwelt on that last meeting with Hermione in sorrow, yet he finally pulled himself out of his reverie. He thoughts turned to Ginny, and how their relationship had come to a close. It hadn't been angry, or even sad. When he looked back, he realized that it ended dismissivly. He had to remain focused on his mission, however, for it was one of utmost importance. He finally realized it was all up to him. He knew he'd have to train himself until he became powerful enough to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

His desire for peace would have to wait, for war had come even to Hogwarts, and the sooner he began, the better. He'd been sharp enough to pack extra things, which included books on Defense obtained from the old DA room, and had taken several books on Legilimency and Occlumency as well. He had even fetched Snape's old potion's book from the Room of Requirement, for he freely admitted that Snape was very skilled, though he had turned back to the enemy's side. _"Perhaps he never even was on our side."_ Harry thought, flaring up instantly. He felt resentment and bitterness burn inside of him, yet cautioned himself. He knew in his heart of hearts that he's have to find forgiveness for all that had wronged him, including Snape. He knew that was what Dumbledore would've wanted him to do, and that was what he would do. _"But look where it landed him! In his grave, because of trust for Snape!"_ Harry thought bitterly, and with anger. However, he decided to maintain his former resolve, and treat Snape with caution. _"There's always more to the story" _he reminded himself grudgingly, as the carriage came to the halt in front of a scarlet train, that awaited himself as it's only passenger, with the exception of Kreacher. Once he'd ordered Kreacher to a compartment with the luggage, he went back to the door, and stole one last longing glance at Hogwarts. He knew that the next time he saw it again, he would not return with the same ardor he'd had, for the Headmaster that made it truly magical was gone.

Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts strode across her new office, in search of some solace. Her good friend and long time colleague was now gone, and because of this, she was forced to take up his mantle. Naturally, it was difficult for her, but she was brave, and was well aware of the challenges ahead of her. One of those was keeping the school open. Mr. Potter had come to her earlier in the evening to inform her of his immediate departure from the school. It came as quite a shock, and she was almost going to stop him. However, she felt that if Albus had trusted him enough that Harry wouldn't break a promise to him even after his death, she assented to his departure though reluctantly. It was most abrupt, due to the fact that only two days had passed since the funeral. She was concerned for his further education, nevertheless.

**Earlier**

"Mr. Potter, there have been rumors these past few days that you wouldn't be continuing your education here at Hogwarts. Is this true?" asked the Headmistress, slightly annoyed, for throughout the whole interview she'd received only guarded, and not entirely complete, answers.

"Forgive me Professor, but that was a slight miscalculation on my part. I will be able to continue my education here, yet there will be some extended absences on my part, unfortunately" answered Harry honestly, yet he didn't care to detail what would transpire during his absences, and fortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't probe for further details.

"Well, as there are only little more than two weeks left, I simply ask that you come here tomorrow morning at seven, and I will oversee your final exams here. You are then free to pack, and I'll have the Hogwarts Express sent for you, yet it will come later in the evening. This will give you plenty of time to gather your things after your exams, and to say your good-byes" said Professor McGonagall dismissivly, and in a slightly resigned voice. She'd gotten used to this strong-willed boy, and knew she had to learn to treat him as an equal now, for she knew of Albus' great regard for him. It also wasn't difficult to release him early, for just a few days ago several students were sent for by their parents and relations, in light of the attack, as well as Albus' death. All were in fear of their own safety, as well their children's safety. The Headmistress knew she'd have to battle hard to keep the school open.

The next morning, promptly at seven, Harry arrived, and, within eight hours of rigorous testing, he was released to go pack his things, and to say his farewells. Before being released, however, Professor McGonagall had something to give him.

"Mr. Potter, just a moment please" asked Professor McGonagall as he prepared to leave. She was unsure of why these would be going to Harry, yet said nothing, She brought out several vials filled with what appeared to be memories, along with a letter sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She also brought out Dumbledore's Pensieve. There was one thing amiss, however, and that was that it was empty.

"Professor, what happened to the . . . " began Harry

"The rest of the memories?" finished Professor McGonagall "They've gone into the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, as have all the memories in his brain that have not been stored in his old Pensieve" said Professor McGonagall brusquely. "This would have been passed on to me as new Headmistress, but Dumbledore wanted you to have it, and I have my own already, so don't fret" she said. "As for the memories in the vials, I know not what they are, and don't wish to know." "May they be of use to you Mr. Potter" said Minerva seriously.

"I am honored" Harry said solemnly. "And may you lead the school in unity and happiness, though we are in dark times," said Harry with equal gravity. He then inclined his head to her in salute, and left the office to gather his things, gaining more of her respect with his serious treatment of what he had just been given.

Later in the day came reports from Madame Pomfrey that Hermione Granger had to come in because of a bad case of nerves. This surprised Professor McGonagall, for Hermione was usually the one that kept her head in a difficult situation. It was somewhat understandable that she would be upset, however, for they were close friends, and therefore more privy to Harry's plans than herself. She noted as well, that when she saw Ron and Ginny Weasley, they were looking murderous, while Hermione was rather puffy and red in the face. She was alarmed with how upset they all were however, and dearly hoped Harry hadn't done anything rash, though she still wouldn't hinder him from leaving. She desperately hoped that his friendships had been preserved, as well.

Professor McGonagall ended up observing Harry's departure from a window, hoping beyond hope for his safety, as the carriage wound it's way past the gates, and continued on into Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonagall had several things to attend to, however, such as finding new Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. She considered herself lucky that Professor Slughorn had decided to stay on, even in light of Dumbledore's death, and glad that he'd accepted the position of Head of Slytherin House. Professor McGonagall had several tasks ahead of her, one of those being the recruitment of Order members as soon as possible. Also, a new leader had to be chosen. She then remembered with a shock, that Harry hadn't disclosed where he'd be, and so there could be no guard for him.

"I must find him!" "How foolish of me, to be so preoccupied and not to inquire after where he'd be!" she exclaimed, rather panicked.

"Minerva" said a grave voice. Professor McGonagall looked around, startled, and then remembered the portrait.

"Oh Albus, what shall I do! What shall I do about his guard!" she exclaimed again, yet glad to have Albus there, in some form or other.

"Minerva," he repeated "Don't worry about Harry. He is strong, stronger than you may believe. Trust that he shall take care of himself." She seemed soothed almost instantly, for if the memory of Albus believed Harry to be strong, she would not doubt it. She then got up and went to the window, only to observe the sun beginning to set over the lake. "When will it end?" she wondered aloud, with a sigh.

Harry Potter was determined in his task, and knew what he had to do. His heart went out to his friends especially. He hadn't meant to hurt them, by leaving so abruptly, yet it was most practical. He trusted that they would be kept safe, and if worst came to worst, Hermione would disclose his plans. He'd entrusted the details of what he'd be doing with her, for in all his years as her friend, he knew her to be practical. She could also be very discreet as well. He'd also put Hedwig in her care, because he couldn't take her along, and he knew Hermione to be without an owl. Granted, there were school owls, yet he knew Hermione liked Hedwig, and Hedwig would have a familiar face to turn to.

With that taken care of, Harry had gathered his things, some dark detectors and Snape's old book from the Room of Requirement, as well as borrowed library books and had summoned Kreacher from the kitchens. He then proceeded to pack, had dressed, and left. The last sights he saw were of Hermione attempting to explain to Ron and Ginny why he had spoken only to her. She couldn't explain it, so they only berated her, and she ended up having a nervous reaction. Harry hadn't seen how bad the argument got, however, or he would never have left the castle. As soon as he's spotted them, he'd gone through the front doors to wait for the carriage.

The plan as he told Hermione, was to attempt to get to London by ten o'clock in the evening, view his assets at Gringotts, buy new potions materials, and make his way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was foolish, he knew, being in such a crowded area, that would probably be targeted by Death Eaters, yet he was set in his ways. The only thing else Hermione managed to get out of him was the fact that he would only visit his relatives toward the end of August, and hopefully that would be one of the last times he saw them. After that visit he could remain safe in the knowledge that they would still be protected by Dumbledore's old charm. Hermione knew there was more to it, yet Harry was glad that he'd at least told one person, and that he'd entrusted it to someone who could help him better than anyone else, if the occasion arose. All this Harry thought as the great scarlet steam engine pulled out of the station and began south, toward London.

Once the train pulled up to Platform 9 3/4, he departed with his luggage, having made sure that he'd changed into Muggle clothing on the way. He then proceeded through the barrier to be met by a Ministry car. This was one of several things he hadn't informed Hermione of. In the week following the funeral, Harry had gotten back in touch with Rufus Scrimgeour in order that this might be arranged. The Minister wasn't exactly happy to hear Harry's request, and in all actuality, was rather furious at Harry's audacity, especially after Harry had, for the second time, snubbed the Minister. The Minister assented, however, though he could've denied Harry, given the fact that Harry had denied his wishes twice already. Harry knew that the Minister would come through though, for if he didn't, this would leak, and there would be many people upset at Rufus Scrimgeour's treatment of 'The Chosen One.'

He wasn't met by anyone but the driver, and the ride itself was rather uneventful. Harry had written the Dursleys to inform them that he wouldn't need them to pick him up at the end of the year, and that he'd visit only once more. The driver remained silent throughout the drive, for he knew his destination, and was very professional. Harry had decided that he would meet with the Department of Magical Transportation, in order to obtain his Apparation license. Then he wouldn't need Ministry help again.

Because he hadn't told Hermione of this, he'd gone to the Room of Requirement to obtain information on whether or not he could obtain a licence early. He remembered going back and forth thinking desperately _" Please, I need a license early . . . " "Give me information on whether I can get one . . . "_ Luckily, a door had appeared, and he'd entered to find only one end table with two large tomes on it entitled "Magical Travel Laws of Britain" Volumes I & II. They were filled with boring chapters on how the laws were made through long processes, as well as with various cases on the misdemeanors of many famous Wizards of old. Much of both volumes was dedicated to broom and Floo regulation laws.

There were passages marked, apparently by the room, on various cases where apt youths were granted the test early, and given licenses because of extreme circumstances. There were seven cases in all that he could use to his advantage, three being quite recent. They were from previous years in which Voldemort was becoming a threat. Laura Puttman, Peter Berringer, and Carol Goldberg were all considered the most advanced in their year at Hogwarts, and all three had helped thwart Voldemort's Death Eaters in the start of their attacks on Muggles and Muggle-borns. The other four were cases that occurred mostly during the rises of the Dark wizards Bersheban, and Grindelwald, and they were allotted licenses because they were gifted as well, and had proved their skill by even inventing counter curses to some of the Dark Arts spells.

He'd gotten the volumes the day of the funeral, and that evening had sent a letter to Mrs. Beverly Darcy, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, to arrange a hearing in which to obtain an early license in light of recent events. Her response was filled with surprise on her part, and though she assented to a hearing at the earliest possible convenience, she also expressed her fear of the Minister and the loss of her position. Harry had written back with assurances that if she did indeed lose her position, he'd personally see to it that the Minister's reasons were addressed publically, and if it came to it, he would use all his power to have her position reinstated. She responded with relief, and arranged for a meeting two days from that evening.

He was dropped right on the corner of an avenue, with the phone booth being to the left down the side street. All he had with him was a bag containing the two volumes, as well as his invisibility cloak, and on him, his wand. He'd sent Kreacher ahead to the Leaky Cauldron with his luggage, where he'd have to wait until Harry arrived and got a room. He approached the booth, and upon entering said aloud "Now what was the number? Let's see, six, two, four, another four, and then a two?" he questioned the booth aloud. He heaved a grateful sigh as the dial whirled back into place, and the cool female voice filled the box. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm here for an Apparation Hearing" he said confidently.

"Thank you," the voice replied, "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." A badge then came out of the coin return, which said _Harry Potter, Apparation Hearing_. The booth then proceeded down into the ground, while the cool female voice returned.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present you wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." After about a minute, light began to appear in the box, and the cool female voice said "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." Harry made his way out of the box and toward the security desk, when a very short and thin woman with long, flowing silver hair stopped him, and politely asked "Mr. Potter, may I presume?"

"Yes, that's me" replied Harry uncertainly, yet the woman gave off an air that made one instantly at ease.

"Beverly Darcy, Mr. Potter" she said, beaming at him, "I hope your journey went well?" she inquired nicely.

"Quite, I thank you" Harry replied. "I hadn't expected you to meet me in the Atrium, Mrs. Darcy" he said with a note of surprise in his voice.

"Well, I like to be on top of things, and you were the next on my list" she said firmly. "Besides, I'd wanted to meet you in a non-official atmosphere, in order to get to know who I'll be working with." she said.

"If you'll excuse me a moment Mrs. Darcy, I must register at the security desk." explained Harry, for he wasn't eager to speak in the Atrium for long, as he was starting to get several fleeting and curious glances from people in line for the fireplaces.

"Of course Harry" said Mrs. Darcy who'd also noticed the onlookers. "I'm on level six, the office is opposite the lifts!" she explained as she walked away from him toward the lifts. Harry then proceeded to the security desk, where he was swiped for dark objects, and his wand registered. He then proceeded toward on of the twenty of so lifts, and managed to get an empty one, with the exception of several memos in the form of what appeared to be paper airplanes.

The Atrium being on the eighth level, he had but two levels to go up. Once at level seven, the Department of Magical Games and Sports, two people entered the lift, an older man consumed in a book, and a young professional Quidditch player, who appeared to have been either taken off the team or transferred, owing to the sour look on his face. He was happy to leave the lift so soon, for the older man was just beginning to cast furtive looks at his badge and forehead, which only caused Harry to attempt to flatten his bangs, and move so that his badge was less visible.

He was relieved when the lift stopped at level six, and he got out. Unfortunately for Harry, the older man exited with him. Trying to pay him no heed, he proceeded down several aisles between cubicles separated by section. He noticed on his left the Apparation Test Center, as well as the Floo Network Authority. While on his right he saw the Portkey Office, and the Broom Regulatory Control Department. As he approached rows of offices ahead, he noticed in the center of them all was the office of the Head of Department. The door was slightly ajar, and so he knocked on the door and inquiringly asked "Mrs. Darcy?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, do come in" came the warm response from within. He proceeded into a very well kept office, with the exception of several objects around the room that seemed very out of place. These items included banana peels, apple cores, and various orange rinds and seeds. Mrs. Darcy had followed his gaze, and gave an amused smile.

"Experimental Portkeys" she explained, still smiling. "Previously you couldn't use organic materials as a portkey, because the item would degenerate, and the charm would be released into the air, accidentally capturing innocent muggles, and sending them to where ever the Portkeys' destination happened to be" she stated. "That's why they were done away with, and that's why they'll never come back." she said

"A Preservation Charm works, yet it's a danger to the International Statue of Secrecy, for if a Muggle notices an apple core everyday on their way to work, and they notice that it doesn't rot, they'll declare it magical, and well, you know the rest" Mrs. Darcy conveyed. She then took out her wand, and aiming towards the waste shouted_"Evanesco."_ She then offered him a seat, which he took, and then stared at him keenly for a minute or so. Harry shifted nervously in his seat, until finally the silence was broken.

"Well, the procedure will be as follows. You must prove to me that you will use this ability responsibly, and won't break the law in using it" she stated sternly. "The law states that if a wizard that is not of age, who has been granted special privileges, and flaunts these, can be tried by the Wizengamot, and can even serve a sentence in Azkaban" she finished gravely. Harry hastened to explain to her his intent, yet she held up her hand in a gesture of silence.

"Personally, Mr. Potter, I have no doubt of your intentions, yet you must plea a case, therefore I'll give you a few days in which to gather past proofs, and how they may reflect upon your use of this priviledge. If your case is accepted, then you must be found apt in the art of Apparation" finished Mrs. Darcy.

"Mrs. Darcy, I understand that most Ministry employees will be leaving in about fifteen minutes" said Harry, glancing at the clock in her office, which was now at 6:15. "In which case I won't keep you any longer" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, although I'll be here a while longer myself. I have a few more questions for you, however." she said

"Yes?" asked Harry questioningly.

"It has come to my attention that in your Apparation classes at school, you weren't the best in you class" she said with a grim smile, and an amused twinkle in her eyes. She continued on, "I'm also interested as to why you need a license for simply a little more than a month and a half."

Harry's instant reaction was anger at this woman putting her nose where it shouldn't be put, yet he understood that he'd have to give a feasible excuse for their next meeting.

"Mrs. Darcy, to be honest with you, I did terribly in my classes at school, and will need some help with the method" he said with a smile. "Yet I'll have to answer my reasons at our next meeting" he replied neutrally, the smile from before vanishing.

Mrs. Darcy understood, and didn't pressure him for more answers. Instead she simply smiled and asked "Would tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon be okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Darcy, that'd be perfect" he replied in the affirmative. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going" he said as he rose from his chair, taking his leave of Mrs. Darcy.

As he reached the door Mrs. Darcy said "Wait!" She rushed up to him, and gave him a velvet pouch, and explained "Floo Powder, compliments of the Ministry."

Harry thanked her, and left her office swiftly, for the day was dying, and he realized he wouldn't be able to get to Gringotts that day. He'd have to settle for a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way to the lifts, then back down to the Atrium. From there he cast about a few covert looks, to check that there weren't any Order members around. He realized, with a smile, that he'd been able to give the Order the slip, and so far there hadn't been any encounters with any Order members. He was angry, for he was old enough to take care of himself, and he would be of age in July. He mad his way swiftly to an empty fireplace, tossed in a pinch if Floo Powder, stepped into the fire, and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron!"

He appeared in the pub, and luckily, there were no glances his way. He was glad he had his invisibility cloak with him, for it was over him in a flash. He noticed, with an inward groan, that the cloak was becoming too short for him, and as he crept toward the bar near where Tom, the landlord was, he had to remain uncomfortably hunched over. "Tom!" he hissed, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Who's there?" boomed Tom, which made several wizards turn their heads in confusion. If he were visible, it would have been noted that he was flushed all the way to his hairline in embarrassment. "It's Harry Potter" he whispered, and added "I need a room"

"Mr. Po...!" he began but was cut off by Harry, who gave a violent "Shhhhh!" Luckily for Harry, Tom cottoned on, and looking two feet to the left of Harry, asked what he needed. Harry repeated "A room, no questions asked, and absolute privacy. If my whereabouts should be asked about, you may as well say you don't know, for I'll only be sleeping here." Because of Tom's regard for the young wizard, as well as for the urgency in Harry's voice, Tom consented. He led the invisible Harry not up the customary stairs to the public rooms, but back through the bar, a wine cellar, and a storeroom, until they reached a grouping of three rooms.

"My quarters are the rooms through that door in the middle" pointed Tom, "And you'll be on the left" Tom finished with a toothless grin. Harry had half a mind to ask about the room on the right, but as if anticipating him Tom said "The room on the right is not to be disturbed. Not even I enter anymore" Tom said with a sigh and a look of pain upon his face. He said goodnight to Harry, and proceeded back to the bar.

Harry entered the room on the left, and discovered a room lavishly furnished in golden orange colors, with several tapestries depicting periods in Wizarding History. Nearest the door to the left were two bookcases near three lounge chairs, placed around the fire. Beyond the lounge area was a bed about the size of his four-poster back a Hogwarts, yet without any hangings. Next to the bed was an end table, and upon the end table was an old oil lamp. Exhausted from the testing of that day, along with his swift departure, and his meeting at the Ministry, he was exhausted. He called for Kreacher to place his trunk at the foot of his bed, and no sooner had Kreacher left the room, than Harry flopped down upon his bed, not bothering to even change.

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first shot at a fanfic so any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope to turn this into something big, but I want to see what people think of the first chapter before pursuing it. So please, Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Attack On Diagon Alley**

The following morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of Muggle London, opposite the door, and hastily got up, realized that he'd slept in his clothes. Feeling quite uncomfortable, he quickly left and washed up, and returning to his room, changed into a clean set of robes. He was of the notion that he wouldn't be noticed in robes, as he usually wore Muggle clothing during the holidays, yet as all his were black, he decided to buy new robes while he was out, seeing as he had enough money with him. He also decided that he'd need dress robes for his next meeting at the Ministry, and perhaps for a third meeting as well, if the necessity arose. He then looked about the room.

It appeared the same as it had the previous evening, yet he noticed a floor length mirror that had been near the bed, yet had been hidden by the shadows last night. He also noticed a clock over the fireplace, which told the time to be at only half past six. He strode over to the mirror and looked at his reflection with dismay, for anyone who knew him would surely recognize his untidy black hair, as well as his glasses, and green eyes.

He then proceeded to his trunk, took out a comb, and attempted to make his hair lie flat, a task which it seemed was doomed before it even began. He did manage, however, to make his bangs lie somewhat flat, half hiding his scar. As for his glasses, he took them off as well, and slipped then into the left pocket of his robes. Observing himself in the mirror once again, he was somewhat heartened, for he was much less recognizable, and one could now concentrate on his face, not on his glasses.

He then thought of the wand in his pocket, and instantly gave himself a mental kick. _"What a fool I've been!"_ he thought with a smile, as he came to the realization that for the next two weeks, school was still in session, therefore he needn't attempt to disguise himself through Muggle means at all. He hastened to his trunk, his smile broadening as he opened it, and began to sift through the many books inside. He then thought that perhaps he wouldn't get off on a technicality.

His doubt vanished however, as he remembered that he'd only disclosed his whereabouts to Hermione, and only Mrs. Beverly Darcy, as well as the Minister, had heard from him. He trusted Tom to keep his location silent, and though there had been almost no talk between them, they seemed to have come to a silent agreement.

Harry extracted his Transfiguration book, and began looking up a spell that could be used to change his hair color. His mind wandered back to the lesson where he'd changed the color of his eyebrow, and he again thought of Hermione. She'd been going through such a difficult time with Ron at the time, and he vaguely remembered that it was because Ron had been going out with Lavender.

"_Hermione is worth ten of Lavender"_ Harry thought furiously, glad that Ron had ended the relationship, yet wishing that Hermione hadn't been upset with Ron because _she_ wanted to be the one going out with Ron. He thrust these thoughts aside, as he concentrated on the incantation, which instructed him to think of the color in mind, and then recite the spell. _"I may as well practice nonverbal spells while I'm at it"_ he thought determinedly, for he hadn't done very well with them the previous year, and knew that they'd give him an edge in battle. He then noticed the note that was left in the place of the real locket in between the front cover and title page of his book, yet he resigned that puzzle to later.

After only five tries, he finally managed to make his hair change to a light brown shade, but he'd left his eyes just as they were. He'd also managed to straighten his hair, and only if he was looked directly in the eyes could he possibly be recognized. _"So long as I'm quick, I shouldn't encounter much trouble" _Harry thought to himself as he left his room, and went through the Leaky Cauldron, headed for Diagon Alley. Tapping the appropriate bricks with his wand, he stepped into the alley, and began making his way as quickly as he could toward Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He opened the door to find Madame Malkin reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_, for it appeared that there wasn't much business this early in the morning. She brightened up instantly, however, at the site of a customer. She laid down her magazine, and came up to him with a smile asking "Can I help you dear?"

"Yes, I'll need two sets of dress robes, as well as some shoes to go with them" said Harry, elated, for he couldn't help but be happy that Madame Malkin was speaking with him, and not with his forehead. On an afterthought, he added, "I'll also need some new robes for school."

"Well then dear, would you like to get your school robes first, or would you care to choose a set of dress robes along with shoes?" asked Madame Malkin, ever the merchant by allowing Harry the choice.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get my school robes first" replied Harry. He was then set upon one of the usual stools, and fit for robes. As he was being fit, he glanced out the window, and couldn't help but be dispirited by the furtive looks people were giving points in the alley, as well as the tired and even haggard appearances of others. He knew that Voldemort was behind all this, and he felt the anger build up in him. Normally these people would be laughing with each other, and going about their business without casting the occasional looks of suspicion at one another. _"It's as if I can see Voldemort working right now, dividing the people, so that he can easily take over"_ Harry though angrily, yet with sorrow. Harry thought of Rufus Scrimgeour, and how he wasn't providing a good example of unity, though according to the papers, he provided one of force.

"All right dear, I'll go ring these up while you go find some dress robes" Madame Malkin said. Harry went toward the back of the store, where he easily found a nice pair of shoes, yet the robes were a bit more difficult. He settled on plain emerald robes, seeing as the last time he'd worn that color, nobody had voiced their thoughts on how hideous he looked. He also bought dress robes in a deep red, with golden trim.

Once he'd chosen his things, he noticed an advert in the window for battle robes. He made his purchases, then asked Madame Malkin what the battle robes were made of, for he hadn't heard of them before. She completely ignored the question however, for her eyes were transfixed on his hair, and had Harry seen himself in a mirror at the time, he would have seen his disguise beginning to vanish.

Madame Malkin, who'd been removing her wand, aware of the ever present threat of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, abandoned her plan of defense, and exclaimed "Harry Potter!" At this Harry felt a slight twinge of annoyance, realizing that the effects of his spell had worn off, yet began to smile as he started to explain himself.

"I hadn't meant to draw attention to myself, and had hoped my disguise would hold for the early part of the morning as I did some shopping" he explained, though with no hope that Madame Malkin would understand. "And now, about those battle robes . . . " began Harry with a questioning look at Madame Malkin.

"Well, battle robes aren't usually sold to those who aren't of age, but . . . " she stopped mid-sentence, looked around covertly to be positive no one else was in the store, then winking at him conspiratorially, ushered him into a back room. There arrayed against the walls, were only five sets of battle robes, yet each was distinctive, all five being made from different magical materials, as well as metals and ores with various protection charms on them.

"Battle robes, Mr. Potter, are crafted by the Goblins. The ones you see here are not mine, but the property of the Goblins, given to me to sell for them. They're each made of a different magical material, with charmed chain mail underneath, and a hood. They can also be disguised, and any robe thrown over them will work" said Madame Malkin.

"What is this one made of?" asked Harry, as he admired a battle robe that looked to be made of glass, and whose color was shifting between a black and a dark green. Madame Malkin followed his gaze.

"That one you're looking at right now, Mr. Potter, is made if Kinthaera, a most valuable material. It is said to have been discovered centuries ago, near the earth's core" whispered Madame Malkin, awe apparent in her voice. "It was fashioned to its present appearance through alchemical processes. There is said to be little more than two tons of it in the entire world" she finished.

"What properties define its usefulness in an engagement?" asked Harry, his curiosity heightened.

"It's defensive properties are extraordinary, being able to deflect even the most powerful dark curses. The alchemical process this robe was put through has made the material feather light, while Kinthaera naturally changes to adapt to its environment" said Madame Malkin as she looked from the dark green wallpaper, to the shadows in the corner near the ceiling.

"How much does it cost?" asked Harry, knowing it would be quite expensive.

"Let me find out" replied Madame Malkin, as she consulted a ledger. "The Goblins are asking only 500,000 galleons" said Madame Malkin with surprise.

"ONLY 500,000 galleons" Harry expressed with incredulity.

"Mr. Potter, consider this quite a bargain, for the Goblins usually ask three times this amount" said Madame Malkin.

Meanwhile, Harry wondered if he had that much left in his vault. He hadn't spent much over the years, both of his brooms having been gifts, therefore he'd only bought the necessary school things with his own money. Even Hedwig had been a gift. Recalling the last time he saw his vault, it had been quite full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He then decided to take a chance. Yet ran into a problem.

"Madame Malkin, how could I possibly transport all that gold here?" asked Harry.

Madame Malkin's eyebrow's disappeared for a moment, yet she eventually recovered from the surprise, and said "You need only transfer your vault's funds to mine" she said. Harry's confused look following this statement wasn't lost on Madame Malkin who explained

"Mr. Potter, all you need to do is fill out a transfer funds form, and we both then sign with our physical and magical signatures. After that, the Goblins will take care of the rest." She proceeded to box the Kinthaeran robes, and they both went back to the front of the store, where Madame Malkin produced the proper form, and filled her side out. She then asked "Mr. Potter, will you be taking the money from your personal vault, or your family vault?"

"Family vault?" asked Harry, so confused he felt as if he'd been confunded. Luckily, Madame Malkin was able to explain that family vaults were owned by the oldest pureblood families, and apparently the Potter's were among those families, therefore many of his assets were stored in that vault. When Harry questioned her in concern to his personal vault, she replied "Well, your parents most likely opened that vault for your own use, as well as for the purchases for school, before your coming of age."

This was much to ponder, yet as Madame Malkin was waiting for his choice, he chose his family vault, assuming that it held enough for the purchase. He and Madame Malkin then signed their names, and applied both their wands to their signatures, leaving their magical signatures on the paper.

Harry then said goodbye, and laden with packages, made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. His resolve was that he'd grab the necessary books he'd need in order to present his case, reapply his disguise, and then, by half past one, make his way to the Ministry. _"Better early than late"_ thought Harry, as he tapped the appropriate bricks, in order to return to his room.

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, it was a little busier, for breakfast was being served, and boarders had come down to eat. He made his way swiftly behind the bar, and back to the room Tom had provided for him. There, he retrieved the books he needed to present his case, and also decided to take along a book on the practical application of apparation. A sudden compulsion to wear the battle robes to the Ministry suddenly overtook him, and taking them from their package, changed into them. _"They're too large" _thought Harry, yet but a moment after he had this thought, the robes seemed to adjust themselves to fit him.

"Impressive" said Harry aloud, He then went around the room, and noticed the robes change, as they naturally took on the appearance of things around him. The robes didn't work like a Disillusionment Charm, as Harry thought they would. Rather, they roughly took on the color of his surroundings. Harry assumed they would be good in battle, as they would confuse the enemy _if_ speed was on his side. He then put his plain emerald robes over the Kinthaeran robes, and the battle robes responded by hugging his body closer, so that no bulge could be observed underneath his dress robes.

After having reapplied his former spell, using more force, yet still keeping it wordless, he went back into Diagon Alley, and made his way to Flourish and Blotts. As he passed people in the street, he was relieved that he wasn't recognized, yet again disturbed by the obvious distrust displayed by people toward one another, and even toward him. _"However, I am the only one here traveling by myself"_ thought Harry as groups of wizards looked at him with misgiving. _"Who will unite them now?"_ Harry thought with despair, yet a small voice within him said _"You will."_

For the moment Harry ignored this thought, yet in his heart he knew it was inevitable, for if he was to defeat Voldemort, he would need the backing of the Wizarding populace as a whole, not as splintered factions. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he noticed that his feet had carried him to the book store. He entered to discover himself as one of seven customers. It seemed that only the manager was working, and when he offered to help Harry find something, Harry had simply replied that he was "Just browsing."

He'd really come there in order to try to keep his promise to Tom, that he would only be sleeping in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knew of the nice chairs kept around the shop for readers, mainly due to Hermione's great love for the store. He decided to browse, before going over his case, and studying for the practical, if it was to be today. He then noticed a corner of the store that people seemed to be skirting.

He slowly went over to investigate, and discovered the books in that corner to consist of Dark Arts materials. Going into a deserted aisle filled with History of Magic books, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak, and crept back to the Dark Arts section. However, just before he began to browse through the titles, he stopped. He suddenly was abhorred at himself, that he would even consider looking into such things. _"Yet how am I to defeat Voldemort if I don't know what to anticipate?"_ Harry thought, torn.

He then recalled words Dumbledore spoke to him after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. _"That power saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of a force he detests. In the end...It was your heart that saved you."_

Harry knew that because his heart was good, even if he opted to study the Dark Arts, he would lack the passion for it, for the Dark Arts fed off of negative emotions. He decided on a different path of action.

He continued to browse through section upon section of the store, until he saw a book that caught his eye. It was handsomely bound in burgundy leather, with silver lettering. It was titled _"Wielding Nature's Energy." _At the bottom was stamped _Author Unknown. _"Who would write a book, but not want to take any credit for it" wondered Harry aloud, yet several glares from fellow customers reminded him of his surroundings. He found a vacant seat, intent on discovering more about the books contents.

Inside he discovered various incantations which could allow him to harness the power of the elements around him. Some were quite basic, like conjuring a fire, and summoning a rain cloud, yet others were so difficult, you could be killed even attempting them, _if_ your magical reserves weren't high enough. He proceeded to the clerk, yet while he was making the transaction, he heard distant screams.

Stowing his book away, he immediately drew his wand, for the shrieks of terror were growing louder, and making his way to the door, he forcefully pushed past all in his way, ignoring any protests, and threw the door open, prepared for battle. _"Voldemort's ranks have swelled!" _Harry thought, in shock as he beheld what appeared to be nearly seventy Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were opposed by only about thirty people, for apparently, no Aurors had arrived yet. Harry didn't even have to jump into the fray, for the Death Eaters were pushing back all resistance through sheer numbers, as well as with some skill from veterans. The people in Diagon Alley were falling quickly, and Harry decided to take drastic steps.

Jumping in front of everyone else, he sent several stunners to the Death Eater's left flank, yet people from the rear simply continued to fill any gaps. Suddenly, he heard a voice shout "Potter!" At that time there were two reactions. The spirits of the people who were attempting the resistance, were lifted, and they rallied to Harry. However, the Death Eaters went into a frenzy, and all began a rabid struggle to crush the resistance, and kill Harry, in order to claim the glory for themselves. Had the people not rallied to Harry, it would have been their end, yet they made good use of cover around them, yet the battle was going ill.

Harry looked about him bleakly, for although many Death Eaters were down, much of the original resistance was down as well, permanently. Just then there were a great many cracks, as about a dozen Aurors arrived on the scene. Unfortunately, there was nobody Harry knew, which surprised Harry, for he believed that an attack on Diagon Alley would surely warrant their attention. However, though the Auror's prowess was welcome, their numbers were insufficient, and almost the entire alley had been seized, as the Aurors and all those left alive fell back on Gringotts. What awaited them was a surprise indeed. They were met by a group of around eight armor-clad goblins, who ushered them into the bank, and then swung the doors shut with a great bang.

Looking around himself again, Harry discovered all of the goblins in varying degrees of armor, all grim faced, and several casting dirty looks at the wizards who had suddenly come through the door. He noticed that his group that had just come in, were not the only people in the alley who had fled there to seek refuge. Several children with their mothers sat in one corner of the lobby, while those who were elderly were given some of the only chairs fit for humans.

Harry then realized that because they had given the Death Eaters so much ground, they were stuck in the bank for a siege. _"What a stupid mistake!" _he said to himself, upset that his tactical thinking was terrible, but yet again, he usually left that aspect up to Ron. _"Ron" _he thought bitterly. _"I'm just going to have to learn strategy for myself" _Harry thought with determination, knowing he had his work cut out for him this summer. _"If I make it out of here alive."_

Unwilling to allow himself to be trapped in the bank, Harry tore off what was left of his emerald green dress robes, for he'd been hit by several curses, and had even come within a hairs breadth of the Killing Curse, greatly singeing his robes. He then put up the hood, and made his way to the door. Not bothering with the goblins guarding them, he swung both doors forward to reveal not a hoard of Death Eaters awaiting an arrival from within Gringotts, but only a group of around fifteen.

They soon motioned for assistance, for most everyone else had gone to loot what they could, and some were meeting resistance, though limited. They didn't believe that one enemy would be much trouble, yet as soon as they saw him, he was gone. Harry, meanwhile, settled on simply irritating them all, so as to attract the rest. He then noticed one of the columns in front of Gringotts, and once enough Death Eaters had gathered, Harry summoned all of his strength, and shouted _"Reducto!" _whilst aiming toward the top of the column. It produced the desired effect, as the column then proceeded to fall, however slowly, toward the group of Death Eaters.

"_Just what I need"_ thought Harry as he watched the Death Eaters scramble for cover. Whilst they were doing so Harry was able to successfully stun around ten, yet met a familiar face.

"So, Potter, we meet again" sneered Bellatrix Lestrange in a derisive tone. She wasted no more time on pleasantries however, for a second later, she shouted _"Crucio!"_

Harry managed to dodge it, yet before he could fire off one of his own, he noticed a large group of goblins and Aurors sallying forth from the bank. He joined them in the fray, until the Death Eaters began disapparating seconds behind each other. Harry watched as the Aurors began to transport the captured Death Eaters, yet turned away, and walking to the Gringotts steps, sat down with his head resting on a remaining column, and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Well, I must send my apologies for being so late with the update, yet with school fast approaching(For me at least) I've been hard pressed to squeeze in spare minutes. I'd simply like to thank you all for your reviews, as they were heartening to me. Well, on to the individuals!**

**shadow of the black abyss: I'm glad you think so**.

**YewForest: I'm very glad you think so as well, and thank you, I've decided to try developing my writing style through this story.**

**drakwolfstoppable**:** Well, that's sort of what I was aiming for.**

**gcshipper: I'm flattered you think so much of my first attempt!**

**Vivilp182:** **I do hope this answers your desire for a bit more action, and I must thank you for taking so much time to review, and I must say, it's probably been your review that's kept me motivated to keep going! **

**Dark-Syaoran: I'm really sorry about the whole Dark Arts thing, and I have to agree with you, I've read a couple stories where Harry's learned them, and those stories were great, but I'm afraid I can't write the Dark Arts in, you'll see why. I hope to try and compensate with something else though, so do stick around.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and God Bless**

**Luap362 **


End file.
